


Secret Revealed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [26]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Coming out</i> Theme: CSI: Miami/CSI: NY, Horatio/Mac, Mac stumbles upon Horatio's secret kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Revealed

Mac was rummaging around in Horatio's drawer for a t-shirt and came across a thin leather strap with snaps. He wondered if it was what he thought it was and his suspicion was confirmed when he took a sniff, smelling the musk of sex. He wondered why Horatio never told him he liked to wear a leather cock ring, did the red head think he wouldn't like it. 

Turning around, he smiled at Horatio who was just coming out of the shower.

"What?"

"Wear this for me?" Mac asked as he tossed the leather strap to Horatio. The red head blushed and Mac walked up to him kissing him deeply. "I think it's sexy."


End file.
